Give You What You Like
by Sinder3lla4
Summary: She knew it would hurt her but keep doing it anyway, and give him what he like. Ps: Sorry I'm bad at summaries and English is not my first language.


**Shipping: Gruvia (Gray & Juvia) Year: X793 inspired by the Song Give You What You Like By Avril Lavigne**

**Author notes: I already published  
it once but I Had To Remove the Lyrics so published it Without It. Like I said on my profile and my other one-shot English is not my first language so is there some mistake I'm sorry, my friend also correct the mistakes before I publish it. So Here's my first complete one-shot of my favorite Fairy Tail Shipping Gruvia, I'm not super proud of this one, I could do better but I think it's pretty good no matter what, so here it is. I hope you like it and leave a review I would be super happy to know what you think of it, I thought maybe doing a sequel ( another one-shot) of this me what you think of this Idea .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or The song**

* * *

It wasn't the first time.

The first time was an accident, the guild had thrown a party for the new member and at the end of the night, and almost everyone was drunk. Our water mage and ice mage were no exception. It all happened in the blink of an eye, the young woman followed Gray at his flat because he didn't want to leave her alone in the dark and she was drunk, so he invited her over to his. He wrapped his arms around her, and Juvia knew she would regret this. It would hurt her after but if she could have him for a night, she could survive.

* * *

The memories from that night were vague but she would never forget his touch, his kisses and their bodies moving in synchronisation together. She remembered all the little details, like these and she hoped the ice wizard would remember it too. The she thought it would never happen again but she was wrong. He did remember all the little details too, how would he forget that night? The second time it happened, Gray didn't come to the guild, so the young woman was worried and decided to visit him at his apartment. Juvia waited a few minutes for the ice wizard to answer the door. When he did it she never thought she would see him like this.

- Hi Gray-sama! Juvia was worried, she didn't see you at the guild and she came to visit you! She said with a smile.

-Ah Juvia... It's so kind of you to come but I need to be alone. Don't worry I'll be there tomorrow, he said with a sad smile as he closed the door but she stopped him from closing it.

- Are you sure Gray-Sama? It's worst to be alone when you're sad. Juvia knows it well she has been alone all her life...

Gray wanted to be alone but then he thought that Juvia could held an understand him. He agreed and took her inside.

- Come on, before I change my mind!

Juvia was surprise by the gesture of the love of her life but she followed him to the couch anyway.

- Do you want something? He asked.

- Yes, Juvia wants Gray-sama to sit down and tell her what's making him sad. It would help him feel better.

- I don't want to talk about it and you can do nothing about it, he said a little mad

- If Gray-sama won't say anything to Juvia, she can't do something to help him.

- Stop! The only thing you could do is to go back in the future and I don't think you could, he said raising his voice, making Juvia a little afraid. Sorry Juvia... Today, has been 12 years, well 19 years since my village destruction and...

- It's going to be O.K. Gray-sama... Juvia's here you're not alone, she said grabbing his hand.

Gray turned to her; Juvia had a sad smile looking at him. He didn't know why but he liked being with her, he felt good with her and he never fell like that with anymore. Suddenly, for the water mage surprise, the young man leaned until his lips touched hers and he looked at her.

- I remember that night you know, he said going down on her neck and kissing it. Not everything but enough for me to want more, be mine tonight again Juvia.

He kissed her more, trying to forget his sadness and for that reason she let him have that pleasure. Why would she refuse to?

* * *

She knew she wouldn't win something from this but she couldn't stop herself from going there either. Over the weak, she would sometimes go see Gray and spend the night with him. Juvia knew it was the closest to her feelings for him she would ever get. It made her sad but she didn't stop anyway.

'' I know that I can't give you what you really want but could you help me because I don't think I could love somebody one day.'' She remembered what Gray told her the night before. She tried to stop but it was useless. She couldn't resist when he kissed her. Sometimes he drank too much alcohol and he ended up saying stuff like that, but it didn't change the situation.

* * *

When he closed the lights, she fell better because she couldn't see his look, missing the sparks. She told herself that maybe it would change one day. Who am I kidding? She though. There's only hope. She had of set in her head of them with their children or them being married but for now she's only dreaming and giving him what he liked.

* * *

She was going to end it all. She went at his flat and let him hold her in his arms for the last time, giving him one last chance. The next morning she woke up, got up without waking him up, took her clothes and left the apartment.

She said to Gray that she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't live like this and even if he tried, she would never come back to his place. She loved him so much that the only thing she wanted was to forget everything that happened. Gray knew it would never be the same again and he would never understand why his feelings were different when she was by his side.


End file.
